


Reconciliación Brutal

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, Fights, Fluff and Angst, HangexMoblit, Jealousy, Love, M/M, R18, Reconciliation, couple problems, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, yaoi lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi es una década más joven que Eren, aunque en realidad es el más maduro de los dos. Hace tres años que son pareja, hasta que una absurda pelea los termina separando. Levi deberá vencer su orgullo y Eren... bueno, no debería ser tan bruto.One shot/Ereri/Romance/Celos/Humor/Lemon - Para Nana Ral y Agatha Cris
Relationships: Ereri - Relationship, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Reconciliación Brutal

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, no se enojen conmigo, vengo de enfrentar varias guerras, los pendientes los sigo preparando, tengan paciencia, hoy necesito esto, la OTP en una historia simple, nada más. Les cuento que la historia está escrita en castellano rioplatense, en criollo como hablamos los argentinos, no sé, tuve ganas, espero no los desanime esto. Al final encontraran un glosario con las explicaciones a las expresiones, si hay algo que no se entiende lo dejan en un comentario o bien en un review. Esta semana al fin tendrán novedades de mi parte, estoy en el limbo y regresando lentamente. Sigo viva,eso es lo que importa. A los que aun me leen y no se dieron por vencidos: gracias, los amo.
> 
> Con respecto al fic solo diré que los celos son tóxicos amigos, evítenlos, nada bueno sale de las actitudes celosas. Ahora sí, disfruten.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Lemon, contenido R18, me vale si me reportan, aquí se los dejo. Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar.
> 
> Dedicatoria especial: Para Yaoi´Blyff, siempre estás, desde que te conozco mi vida es mejor, gracias por todo, espero que al menos te rías un poco y disfrutes de esta historia que estuvo inspirada en nuestras charlas, laviu sistah, y para Agatha Cris que me apoya en mis fanaticas de los mangwhas, gracias por tu compañía a la distancia hermosa.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Los celos son una ceguera que arruina los corazones;** _

_**quejarse y querellarse no representa signos de afecto sino de locura y malestar".** _

_**Gasparo Gozzi** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Sorbió de su taza con parsimonia, mientras miraba a su novio que estaba rojo del enojo que portaba.

—No te estaría siguiendo —dijo tranquilo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía un poco los labios.

—¡Me estás metiendo los cuernos, carajo! ¿Cómo pudiste, Levi?

—Ajá, y… ¿técnicamente con quién? Digo, porque no estaba enterado.

—¡Vos sabés! No te *hagas el boludo.

Levi suspiro aspirando el aire entre dientes y preguntándose porqué carajos a esa altura de su vida tenía que estar aguantando estas escenas de telenovela barata. Ah sí, ya recordaba, semental moreno de metro ochenta y largos, ojos grises enormes, con unas inexplicables habilidades extraordinarias para darle el sexo más increíble de su puta vida, sonrisa de ángel (cuando no le explotaban las neuronas), y fantástico sentido del humor. Bueno, no podía ser perfecto, ¿no?

—¡Sos de lo peor! —le soltó dramático mientras se le juntaba agua en los ojos.

El de cabello oscuro dejó su taza sobre la mesa, y trató de concentrarse en esa absurda puesta en escena. Él apenas había cumplido sus veinte, mientras que su infantil novio de más de treinta (aunque la edad era lo de menos) solía hacerle de tanto en tanto una que otra pataleta, pero esto era el colmo de los colmos. En términos de madurez él rebasaba a Eren por mucho, mejor dicho muchísimo.

—Eren, explicame, sabés que no me gustan los gritos, ni los berrinches, a mí me hablás claro y en un tono normal, por favor.

—Ha-hace como un mes que no cogemos —fue el primer reclamo.

—Estuve en casa de mi *vieja el mes pasado, decisión en la que estuviste de acuerdo por si no te acordás, volví, ese día cogimos y después estuve rindiendo examen tras examen, además vos también anduviste ocupado, estuviste ayudando a Mikasa en su mudanza, ¿qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Organizando la fiesta de Jean, por si fuera poco te quedaste a dormir la semana pasada y cogimos, a menos que seas un sonámbulo y no me lo hayas dicho o ande por ahí un gemelo tuyo que nos visita de noche y aprovecha.

—Sí, bueno pero fue un rapidito, no duró ni quince minutos. Ya no es como antes, es como completar un trámite, y también a veces me parece que te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo —reprochó.

—Eren, ambos estamos cansados y muy exigidos con los tiempos, es cuestión de despejar un *finde, además salimos juntos a todas partes todas las veces que podemos, jamás te negué sostener tu mano o que me llevés apretado a tu cuerpo por las peatonales de la ciudad, ¿qué más querés?

—¡Este chocolate! —dijo sacando una enorme tableta de entre sus ropas, la misma pesaba más de medio kilo, era de las caras—. ¡¿Decime ya mismo para quién carajos compraste esto?! Y más vale que no me mientas.

Levi cruzó los brazos y suspiró por millonésima vez.

—Para vos lo compré.

—¡MENTIROSO!—chilló ofuscado—. ¡Sos un mentiroso de mierda! Lo tuviste en tu mochila todos estos días, ¿cuándo me lo ibas a dar, eh? ¡¿Eh?!

Levi pasó su lengua por encima de sus labios con tranquilidad antes de hablar.

—Si revisás nuestras conversaciones de whatsapp, vas a encontrar un mensaje de hace, no sé, tres días más o menos donde te informé que te había comprado ese estúpido chocolate con almendras que te gusta tanto. Después, no sé, me olvidé y quedó en el bolsillo de afuera, gran cosa.

Eren apretó los dientes, tomó su celular y se puso a revisar, mientras Levi volvía a beber de su té con tranquilidad. No era la primera vez que se le retobaba de ese modo cual caballo salvaje.

Eran novios desde hacía tres años (y cuando comenzaron a salir Levi tuvo que usar todas sus armas disponibles porque para entonces aún tenía diecisiete y Eren no quería salir con un menor de edad, finalmente a dos semanas de cumplir los dieciocho logró que tuvieran su primer y memorable beso). Eren estaba por cumplir sus treinta y dos (¿o eran treinta y tres?) en unas semanas. Se habían conocido en un bar, esa noche Levi le tiró una mentirita piadosa sobre que tenía diecinueve, pero Eren sospechó desde el inicio, aun así la atracción fue inevitable. Terminaron saliendo "para ver cómo iba la cosa", y cuando quisieron acordar estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Levi era centrado, tranquilo, medido, casi que parecía el mayor de los dos, mientras que Eren era impulsivo, atolondrado, saltaba a conclusiones precipitadas y a veces su nivel de celos ascendía a una toxicidad alarmante. Sin embargo era una persona sensata, a lo mejor se *calentaba en el momento pero luego reflexionaba y las aguas volvían a su cauce. El problema es que desde hacía un par de semanas Eren se alteraba por cualquier cosa, estaba irritable, molesto y comenzaba a hacer reclamos absurdos como ese del chocolate, todo esto tenía que ver con la pasantía que Levi estaba haciendo.

Levi estudiaba la carrera de abogacía, si bien su madre le pagaba la carrera y disponía de un modesto departamento que había heredado de sus abuelos paternos, no quería ser un mantenido, ni darle más trabajos a su madre de los que ya tenía, por lo cual cada vez que podía tomaba algún trabajo temporal (que eran mal pagados pero era mejor que nada) y con eso se hacía unos pesos. El problema es que actualmente estaba como un "seudo" secretario ejecutivo del director de una firma de mucho renombre "Smith & cía", puesto que había conseguido de pura suerte porque la mejor amiga de su madre estaba de licencia por maternidad y lo había recomendado. A decir verdad estaba bastante a gusto porque la paga no era del todo mala, el trabajo era por lo general liviano y un plus era que estaba aprendiendo muchísimas cosas de la profesión que ejercería en un futuro no muy lejano. El director, a pesar de ser un hombre poderoso y ocupado, era bastante paciente y educado, lo había tomado como un "pupilo" y de vez en cuando lo instruía en ciertas cuestiones civiles y penales que le venían como anillo al dedo para ir aprendiendo, fuera de la teoría, cómo funcionaban ciertas cosas en la vida real.

Tan entusiasmado estaba que a veces se quedaba más tiempo del que debería porque en verdad le apasionaba aprender en un estudio de tanto prestigio, además quería retribuir lo bien que había sido recibido en el lugar. El director, el señor Erwin, era el socio mayoritario de la firma, la persona de más peso en el lugar y contar con su respaldo era algo importante para el jovencito. Tenía la secreta esperanza de poder seguir trabajando en la firma (aunque fuera en un puesto pequeño) una vez que volviera la mujer de su licencia, por lo cual se esmeraba en hacer buena letra.

Todo hubiera funcionado y habría seguido sin problemas, sino fuera por un día que diluviaba y el director se ofreció a acercarlo a su casa en su costoso auto europeo. Ya cuando descendió del vehículo, Eren lo estaba esperando en el dintel de la entrada al edificio y fue ahí cuando las cosas comenzaron a empeorar. Eren tenía unos celos irracionales de este señor, de acuerdo, Erwin era muy guapo, alto, bien formado, de facciones atractivas, cabello claro y ojos azules, imponía con su presencia, tenía una reputación impecable y además manejaba toneladas de dinero, pero Levi solo lo admiraba en el ámbito profesional, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza otra cosa (ni en fantasías), sin mencionar que el señor Smith estaba casado en segundas nupcias y acababa de tener un precioso bebé del cual hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Como fuera, Eren no entendía razones y bastaba que demorara un poco en llegar al departamento que ya estaba despotricando a diestra y siniestra. Levi empezaba a cansarse de esas actitudes. Esos días se había estado quedando en el departamento más de lo normal, casi que estaban conviviendo, se había dado naturalmente, a Levi no le molestaba su presencia, más bien todo lo contrario, excepto en estas ocasiones donde se portaba como un idiota cegado por sus celos estúpidos y sin fundamento.

Fue una tarde lluviosa, que Levi había llegado fulminado del trabajo porque estaban a punto de empezar la feria judicial y había muchas cosas que terminar antes, le pulsaba la cabeza y al parecer se estaba engripando a decir por el dolor que garganta que iba ascendiendo en intensidad. Llegó y Eren comenzó a reclamarle antes de que pudiera siquiera sacarse los zapatos. Normalmente no contestaba, o trataba de razonar con él, no le gustaban las discusiones, ni los gritos, pero esa tarde fue la excepción a la regla. Se gruñeron, de acusaron de cosas estúpidas y finalmente Eren le rompió su amado gato de cristal, regalo muy preciado que le había dado su madre en un cumpleaños de su infancia. Eren en verdad no quiso romperlo, pero golpeó con el puño cerrado el mueble donde estaba el adorno, provocando que se tambaleara y cayera haciéndose añicos. Levi le pidió que se fuera y no regresara más, Eren mencionó al señor Smith y hubo un intercambio de insultos que terminaron en un sonoro portazo del más alto.

No era la primera vez que peleaban, en otras ocasiones a Eren se le pasaba el enojo, meditaba y volvía arrepentido a pedir disculpas. Además la discusión no había sido gran cosa, al menos para Levi, que se dio un baño y se metió a dormir. Al día siguiente verificó que no había recibido ni mensajes ni llamadas de su novio, pero no se preocupó en absoluto, una vez habían estado todo un fin de semanas peleados y no se habían puesto en contacto. Ya se le pasaría.

Al cuarto día del mutis Levi entró y salió del chat de whatsapp varias veces, notaba que Eren estaba en línea pero no le escribía una solapalabra, ¿con quién estaría conversando tanto? ¡Que absurdo!No iba a ponerse celoso justamente él que había acusado a Eren de ser infantil. Bueno, capaz seguiría molesto, gran cosa, así como se había enojado se iba a tener que "desenojar".

Al sexto día su preocupación estaba en un nivel preocupante. Entró al perfil de su novio en Instagram y notó que había fotos nuevas de Eren en un asado en casa de su amiga Mikasa, varias muy cerca de Armin, ese rubiecito que se hacía el inocente mientras siempre que podía apretaba a su novio de la cintura, estúpido rubio, lo detestaba muchísimo, aunque nunca le había dicho nada a Eren, ante todo uno tenía que ser civilizado. Bien, entonces el estúpido de su novio andaba divirtiéndose mientras él se comía las uñas por los rincones. Eso no iba a quedar así, llamó a Hange y la invitó a unas cervezas y pizzas, oferta que su amiga aceptó de inmediato.

La morocha llegó temprano, decidieron hacer pizzas caseras, y una vez que pudieron sacar dos medianamente decentes se sentaron a comer en el pequeño balcón del departamento, mientras abrían un par de latas de *birra helada.

—Che, Li, ¿y tu novio? ¿No viene hoy? —Levi se encogió de hombros y bebió un buen sorbo de la bebida—. Ah, ya veo, ¿te peleaste con él? Sí, te peleaste, por eso me llamaste para que viniera.

—No seas injusta, Han, que parece que solo te invito cuando me peleo con él y no es así.

—Bueno, pero ahora es así, ¿o no? Entonces soltá el chisme, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada, lo mismo de siempre, se pone *pelotudo con eso de que mi jefe me *tira los perros y me cansé, discutimos y se fue, que se yo.

—¿Hace mucho se fue?

—Una semana más o menos.

—¿Y no le escribiste?

—No, ¿para qué?

—Amigo, no seas así, o sea, hace una semana que tu macho se desapareció ¿y no hiciste nada?

—Si no es mi culpa, él es un boludo por celarme sin necesidad, él debería ser el que venga a pedir disculpas.

—Bueno, pero un poco de razón tiene, quiero decir es difícil no sentir celos si tu novio está pegado a un adonis como tu jefe todo el puto día.

—¿Y eso qué? Yo no soy infiel, nunca le di motivos, eso debería bastar.

—Levi, vos lo celás con el amigo también, con el chico rubio ése.

—Bueno pero ése se le cuelga todo el tiempo, se le refriega, se aprovecha y en mi defensa nunca le hice un dramón, solo le pedí que no se deje toquetear tanto, me parece que mi pedido era razonable.

—¿Ves? El muerto se admira del degollado.

—Tch, como sea, hasta que no se disculpe no pienso *darle bola.

—No seas tan caprichoso, amigo, no sea que te salgan mal las cosas y el pibe no vuelva más.

—Callate, obvio que va a volver, si me ama.

—Sí, bueno, pero no seas tan orgulloso, mandale un mensaje aunque sea, son muchos días.

—Como sea, hablemos de otro tema.

Esa noche apenas pudo *pegar el ojo porque había estado revisando el estado de whatsapp de Eren, había subido un vídeo corto donde aparecían Armin, Jean y él riéndose y brindando por alguna tontería. Todos felices y divertidos, mientras él se sentía como la mierda, ¿acaso era el único de los dos que extrañaba su relación?

Al décimo día parecía un fantasma, de hecho varios de sus compañeros en la universidad le habían echo notar que estaba un poco demacrado, el señor Smith le había dado un día libre ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a ese punto en tan poco tiempo? Ah, sí, Eren. A estas alturas ya le costaba dormir, comer, relajarse, todo se le hacía cuesta arriba y aún no había recibido un puto mensaje de su parte.

Al doceavo día decidió escribirle, Eren le contestó al rato que tenía algunos compromisos ineludibles pero que necesitaba pasar por el departamento a buscar sus cosas, si no le jodía que iría el próximo jueves.

Levi quedó congelado, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Ir a buscar sus cosas? Bueno, le había dicho que se fuera y no volviera más, pero no había sido en serio, había sido una frase idiota en el calor del momento, ¿realmente se había tomado en serio sus palabras? Aceptó el encuentro, lo mejor sería calmarse y una vez frente a frente arreglar la situación, por mensaje no era la manera. Esperó hasta el jueves, todos esos días con el estómago revuelto y los nervios destrozados de tanto imaginarse diversos escenarios. No quería que terminaran, pero tampoco podía mostrarse como un desesperado o un arrastrado, también tenía su orgullo, además todo había iniciado por culpa de Eren, no era justo que él tuviera que pedir disculpas primero.

Ese jueves se dio un largo baño y lo esperó con su mejor cara de póker, no le daría el gusto de verlo sufrir por él, no señor. Además estaba casi seguro que Eren vendría desesperado a sus brazos a rogarle por perdón, y era muy muy probable que tuvieran un exquisito y delicioso sexo de reconciliación, ¡oh, sí! Pero primero se haría desear, no le dejaría las cosas servidas en bandeja, ya vería ese idiota, después de hacerlo sufrir tantos días.

Cuando entró al departamento, porque Eren tenía su propia llave, Levi se encontró con un panorama inesperado. Estaba hermoso, mejor dicho más hermoso de lo normal, irradiaba un aura de sensualidad y belleza que dejaba en shock a cualquiera. Vestido de manera cool pero con aire refinado, con un nuevo corte de cabello (hacía mucho que no lo veía con el pelo tan corto y prolijo), afeitado, reluciente por donde se lo mirara.

—Ah, hola, pensé que no ibas a estar. Igual no voy a demorar mucho —dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación llevando una maleta.

Oh. Entonces... ¿iba en serio? Con pasos dubitativos lo siguió hasta el cuarto donde lo observó un rato como sacaba sus cosas y las iba ordenando en la maleta, parecía algo apurado, era una situación irreal. Pero bueno, tal vez todo era una puesta en escena y Eren solo quería hacerse el importante, sí, seguramente era eso. Sus ojos recorrieron la exquisita curvatura del cuello de su ¿ex? novio, tenso, apetecible, trabajado y Eren lo notó de inmediato, devolviéndole el gesto con una mirada completamente provocativa.

_"No me vas a hacer caer Eren Jaeger, conozco tus juegos sucios"._

—¿Te vas de joda? —le preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con aparente indiferencia.

—Mmm... ¿por qué?

—Dale, *te tiraste el placar encima, te gastaste como mínimo media botella de colonia, y debe ser original porque me arde la nariz de solo tenerte cerca, te cortaste el pelo, en fin, te conozco Eren, a menos que… estés pensando en hacerme caer, cosa que, te adelanto, no va a funcionar —respondió con suficiencia, suficiencia que le duró dos segundos antes de esfumarse más rápido que un pedo en la mano.

Eren largó una carcajada nasal, mientras Levi lo miraba seriamente. Luego se quedó callado algunos minutos de manera misteriosa hasta que al fin se giró para contestarle.

—No te creas el centro del universo, Levi. Si te soy honesto me encantó estar con vos, no tengo por qué negarlo, pero yo estoy en otro mambo, ahora. Y ya que te interesa saber te lo digo así te enterás por mí y no por otros, de acá me voy a *"Yakuza", porque quedé con un pibe que conocí la semana pasada.

El joven se quedó perplejo, eso era totalmente inesperado. De hecho pensaba encontrarse con un Eren necesitado de él, borracho de amor, que se tirase a sus pies a suplicarle que lo perdonara. No por nada se había dado un profundo baño para dejar todo en orden para el maldito y buen sexo de reconciliación. Y ahora estaba anonadado con esa fría respuesta.

—Ah, mirá vos, no sabía que podíamos salir con otra gente —soltó con evidente sarcasmo.

—Bueno, vos me dijiste que me vaya y no vuelva más, y eso hice, esta vez es una excepción porque vine a buscar mis cosas, pero no voy a demorar.

—Ya veo, bueno, genial. Mientras terminás con eso me voy a hacer la cena que me muero de hambre —anunció con la voz afectada, cosa que le hubiera gustado disimular pero no pudo.

Apenas se fue Eren se detuvo y lo siguió con la mirada en completo silencio.

Claro que Levi no tenía una pizca de apetito, como había sucedido en esas dos semanas de distanciamiento que habían tenido. Hoy menos que nunca. Sin embargo tenía que disimular y ponerse a hacer algo y no se le ocurría otra cosa. Limpiar más de lo que había limpiado no tenía sentido, iba a desarmar los muebles de tanto refregarlos, es lo que más había echo en ese tiempo, mantenerse ocupado limpiando para no deprimirse.

Sacó cuatro huevos, queso fontina, tomates, perejil, algo de jamón y un poco de apio. Iba a preparar omelettes de jamón y queso con ensalada. Aunque luego los dejara en la heladera. Tenía que ocuparse con algo hasta que Eren se fuera.

Mientras batía los huevos le cayó toda la tristeza de esos días, toda la soledad, todas las ganas de sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su (ahora confirmado) ex, de sus besos, de sus ojos de cachorro tonto. Sus manos temblaron. Estaba más pálido de lo usual, y era notable que había bajado de peso, siempre era así, cuando algo lo estresaba su cuerpo terminaba pagando el precio. Tanta tensión, preocuparse, mal dormir, mal comer, y extrañar. No quería siquiera ponerse a pensar cómo iba a hacer para afrontar su vida de ahora en más. No, no quería pensar en eso, en que Eren se estaba yendo para siempre por una frase estúpida largada en el momento equivocado.

—Levi —sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz tan cerca, se giró y estaba allí, como una visión, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo—. ¿Te jode si te pido que me cocinés uno a mí también? Es que no comí nada y no quiero ir con el estómago vacío, sino a la primera birra voy a *quedar dado vuelta.

—¿No incluye cena tu cita?

—No, es en un bar, ya sabés, para tomar. Pero si es mucha molestia no importa, me como un *pacho en algún negocito de la plaza y listo.

—No me jode, andá poniendo la mesa si querés, o bueno podés comer en la cocina, como prefieras —dijo manipulando los alimentos, cualquier cosa era mejor que mirarlo.

No quería mirarlo porque sentía que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento y tampoco iba a hacer una escena tan desastrosa, solo tenía que aguantar un poco más hasta que se fuera y entonces sí iba a poder ahogarse en su tristeza a gusto. Después de todo había sido él quien le había pedido que se fuera, ahora estaba arrepentido, ¿por qué simplemente no lo regañó y arreglaron las cosas? ¿Y porqué Eren había conseguido un ligue tan rápido? ¿Había sido él el único extrañando su cercanía? Lo escuchó a sus espaldas abriendo los estantes y sacando la vajilla, tal vez fuera la última cena que compartieran. Inspiró con lentitud mientras giraba su preparación que se cocía sobre el sartén, sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho y una sensación helada que le invadía la base de la nuca, ¿tan fácil había sido para Eren sacarlo de su vida? Seguro Armin estaba aprovechando el momento... capaz y ahora se iba a encontrar con él. Sacudió su cabeza porque no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Ni él supo como hizo para coordinar los movimientos de sus manos y no rebanarse un dedo. Sirvió los platos y Eren elogió la presentación o algo así, estaba un poco aturdido como para prestarle atención a eso, para él nada de lo que había servido se veía apetecible, más bien lo contrario. Se sobresaltó cuando Eren le tocó un hombro y recién le prestó atención.

—¿Vas a querer gaseosa o agua? Te pregunté recién pero me parece que no me escuchaste.

—Ah, no, nada, estoy bien así —dijo para luego cortar un pequeño trozo del omelette, y se lo metió a la boca de prisa.

Sintió arcadas pero las disimuló bien y se tragó el alimento a medio masticar. Con el tenedor jugó con los arroces a un costado de su plato y trató de formar su nombre, para entretenerse en otra cosa que no fuera el bonito rostro de su ahora ex novio.

Pésima idea la de cocinar, debería haberle dicho que se iba a comprar lavandina o alguna cosa para limpiar así hubiera podido esperar afuera del departamento, ahora se sentía sofocado, mientras él se iba apagando cada vez más y Eren parecía más animado de lo normal. Mierda. No estaba dentro de las posibilidades que había evaluado que las cosas realmente se terminaran. Había creído que Eren iba a escarmentar, iba a venir rogando por su perdón y todo volvería a ser como antes, o mejor que antes.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó el más alto que ya se había devorado más de la mitad del plato.

Levi se encogió de hombros y partió un pedazo de pan para llevarse un bocado pequeño a los labios.

—Está re bueno el omelette, gracias.

—Mmm, si querés comete el mío, a mi me duele un poco la panza —dijo con desgano, después de todo no era una mentira.

—Estás pálido y ojeroso.

—Lo normal —respondió mientras se ponía de pie para buscar una botella de *Amarula de un modular que estaba cerca de la mesa.

Fue a la cocina, picó un poco de hielo y se sirvió una buena medida. Esa botella la habían comprado para una ocasión especial, Levi quería abrirla en el cumpleaños de Eren que ya estaba cerca, pero bueno, ese licor era caro como la mierda, mejor aprovecharlo ahora, después de todo antes o después se lo iba a terminar tomando solo, porque así iba a quedarse a partir de ese momento.

Volvió, se sentó y esperó que el hielo enfriara el licor antes de tomar el primer sorbo.

—Eh, quería preguntarte una cosa, ¿me podés devolver esa *remera?, es una de mis favoritas, disculpá que te joda —pidió Eren señalándolo.

No se había dado cuenta, muchas veces se mezclaba la ropa de ellos en el lavarropas, era bastante normal que de vez en cuando terminara usando alguna prenda de su no-, no, de su ahora ex novio. Ufa. Esa remera le gustaba mucho, tanto que la había estado usando para dormir esos días.

—S-sí, pero está sucia, dejame que la lave y después t-

—No, dámela así nomás, sino después tengo que volver y me *da paja.

—Bueno, ya vuelvo —respondió largando un suspiro, yendo a su habitación para quitársela y ponerse otra.

Notó que había espacios vacíos en el ropero y una nueva punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho, ¿qué le costaba haber esperado a que lavara la espantosa camiseta del perro con anteojos? ¿Tan desesperado estaba por irse y no volver más? Bueno, mejor cortar las cosas de raíz ¿no? Agarró cualquier cosa para ponerse y dobló la remera con prolijidad. Le escocieron un poco los ojos y tosió, carraspeó y tragó, de ninguna manera iba a llorar, no lo haría solo y menos que menos delante de Eren, no era el fin del mundo. Rupturas se daban todo el tiempo en todas partes, le costaría un poco y después pasaría, como pasa una gripe. Chasqueó la lengua ante la estúpida comparación.

Cuando volvió Eren estaba terminando de lavar el plato, los cubiertos y el vaso que había usado, se secó las manos con un repasador y agarró la prenda.

—Bueno, listo, me voy entonces —anunció y se encaminó a la puerta.

Abrió rápidamente su valija con rueditas y tiró la remera dentro, junto a todas sus cosas que había ido recolectado del departamento, no eran tantas después de todo, sacó la manija de la misma para tirar de ella. Levi metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean porque no quería que viera cuanto le temblaban esos últimos minutos que eran los peores para fingir que no le pasaba nada.

—Ah, cierto, tomá. Gracias por todo, nos vemos —dijo Eren devolviéndole la llave del departamento, Levi la recibió y solo cabeceó por toda respuesta.

Se quedó un rato de pie frente a la puerta una vez que Eren se fue, hasta que las primeras lágrimas lo hicieron reaccionar, se las secó rápido, no, no iba a llorar, él no era de los que lloraban. Fue a la mesa y se bajó el Amarula de un solo trago, le escoció la garganta, pero ya qué. Fue a buscar el resto de la botella, se la iba a terminar, pero no pudo ni abrir la tapa, sentía los dedos entumidos, la barbilla le temblaba. De acuerdo, tenía que llorar un poco, unos minutos, con unos pocos minutos iba a ser suficiente.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo, a punto de dejarse llevar por la tristeza hasta que varios golpes a la puerta lo alertaron, ¿quién carajo estaba llamando a esa hora? Tomó una servilleta y se secó el rostro, se fijó por la mirilla ¿Eren?

—Disculpá, me olvidé el cargador de mi celu y necesito usar el baño.

Rodó los ojos hastiado, ni siquiera podía desahogarse en paz. Abrió la puerta y le dió espacio para que entrara. Carajo, Eren era un idiota, siempre, siempre hacía lo mismo, ¿cuántas veces se habían vuelto de la esquina o de unos tramos más allá porque se le había "olvidado" mear? Una mala costumbre... sí, igual ya no tendría que lidiar con ello. A los pocos minutos regresó con el cargador en la mano.

—Fijate bien que no te olvides otra cosa, porque me estoy por ir a acostar.

—No, ya tengo todo —Eren se le quedó mirando fijamente y se sintió incómodo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenés los ojos rojos.

—Ah, es que tengo sueño.

—¿Seguro? ¿Será que lloraste por mí? ¿O me estoy imaginando cosas?

—Mejor andá o vas a llegar tarde a tu cita.

—Si, tenés razón, escuchame... ¿de verdad no te jode que vaya a verme con otro?

Esta vez Levi lo miró, Eren estaba íntegro, radiante como un dios recién bajado del Olimpo, mientras él estaba ahí sosteniendo los pocos pilares que le quedaban en pie antes del derrumbe total.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—No, a nada, es que realmente me sorprende tu frialdad, te juro que hasta último minuto estuve esperando que hicieras algo, no sé, que me dijeras aunque sea una palabra.

—¿Y qué querías que te dijera? Si vos ya tenés todo arreglado.

—"Quedate", eso quería escuchar, una sola palabra Li, mirá qué fácil era, pero tenés un orgullo tan grande que no te permitió ni siquiera decirme eso, no te premitió que me llamaras o me mandaras un puto mensaje en todo este tiempo. Es triste, pero bueno *ya fue. Ahora sí que me voy, chau Levi —dijo y le palmeó la espalda antes de girarse, pero un jadeo le hizo retroceder de inmediato.

Levi se estaba tapando la boca, mientras las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos a mansalva. Jamás lo había visto llorar en los tres años que llevaban juntos. Levi no era muy expresivo, por lo general era la parte centrada, calma, paciente de los dos, no sucumbía con tanta facilidad a las emociones, las ocultaba muy bien y ciertamente nunca lo había visto estallar de esa manera. Instintivamente lo abrazó contra su pecho, parecía que se le iba a desarmar entre los brazos. Claro que el joven no iba a dejarse llevar tanto, de manera que a los pocos segundos se alejó y fue hasta la mesa apretando los dientes para tomar unas servilletas y secarse el reciente llanto.

—Disculpá, ya está, no quería que me vieras así, andá nomás —trató de hablar con la voz quebradísima.

—¿Vos sos boludo o te hacés? —respondió Eren medio enojado—. ¡Mirá como estás! ¿Por qué te guardás las cosas? ¿Por qué nunca decís nada? Está bien, yo acepto que la cagué, que soy un celoso del orto, ¿y vos? ¿Vos qué? ¿Reflexionaste al menos sobre tus actitudes? No soy un adivino, sino me decís lo que te pasa, si no hacés algo ¿qué se supone que tengo que interpretar? Te dije que iba a encontrarme con otro pibe y vos dele aguantarte y guardarte lo que sentís, ¿para qué? ¿Me podés explicar para qué? ¡O simplemente te importa un carajo?

—¿Y de qué sirve decirte las cosas? Si ya te ibas a encontrar con otro, no pasaron ni dos semanas y ya estás en otra, ¿qué mierda querés que te diga?

—Nada, no importa, mejor me voy.

—¡Esperá! —se aferró a uno de sus brazos, total ya se había humillado bastante, ¿qué le hacía un poco más?—. Tenés razón, está bien... qu-quedate. Quedate acá conmigo, no te vayas, no quiero que vayas a verte con otro. Quedate, por favor.

Eren le pasó el pulgar por una mejilla húmeda.

—Mierda que *sos duro ¿no? ¿Tanto te costaba decir eso? En todo este tiempo no me escribiste, no llamaste, no nada, te juro que había perdido las esperanzas, vine acá porque quería verte por última vez, a pesar de tu indiferencia.

—Perdoname. Ya sabés como soy.

—Mmm, bueno, podés cambiar, así como yo intento también. De vez en cuando me gusta escuchar que me querés, que me extrañás.

—Te amo, Eren, no quiero que terminemos y sí te extrañé un montón.

—Mirate como estás, no podés descuidarte así.

Levi se estiró y se guindó del cuello de Eren para besarlo con ganas, ya habían hablado suficiente, quería estar completamente seguro de que podían arreglar las cosas de una buena vez. Eren se dejó arrastrar, ninguno podía seguir aguantando las ganas de tocarse, besarse y coger, demasiada abstinencia. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo lejos del otro, y si bien no había sido una linda experiencia les había dado la oportunidad de añorarse, de necesitarse.

Eren se separó brevemente para poner el pasador en la puerta y se lo echó al hombro como un costal de papas, lo escuchó renegar pero no le hizo caso. Una vez en la habitación lo dejó encima de la cama y entonces sí comenzaron a quitarse la ropa con desesperación. Les urgía tocarse, sentirse en contacto, unirse, superar todos los pleitos y ridiculeces que los habían alejado.

Levi estaba de espaldas sobre el colchón y Eren lo acariciaba por todas partes, su boca experta complaciéndolo en los múltiples y sensibles puntos que adornaban su esbelto cuello. Descendió por la clavícula, de vez en cuando mirando al rostro de su amado que estaba bastante rojo, disfrutando de su respiración errática, de como empujaba hacia arriba su cadera buscando más contacto, más fricción ¿Levi realmente pensó que iba a dejarlo definitivamente? Bueno, tal vez se le había cruzado por la cabeza, al ver cómo los días pasaban y no había ninguna réplica de su lado. Se había hundido en la oscuridad, estaba tan herido, tan lastimado de que no lo hubiera buscado aunque más no fuera una vez. Y luego descubría que había estado tragándose toda la preocupación, que su rostro serio e imperturbable era solo una fachada que ocultaba toneladas de incertidumbre y desconsuelo. No había sido solo él, estúpido, terco y precioso Levi.

Lo tomó desprevenido el febril beso que le dio el joven, prendiéndose a su cuerpo con fuerza, jadeando ante la excitación, la falta de aire y las emociones que lo sacudían como viento a una bandera. Dejó que le llenara el rostro y el cuello de besos fugaces e interminables, Levi no era particularmente cariñoso, pero hoy había cierta sensibilidad, cierta fibra que estaba expuesta y dócil, presta a entregar todo el cariño que se había ido juntando con el tiempo.

—Te amo, Eren, te amo mucho.

—Sí, yo también.

Quedaron casi desnudos, porque se le enredó el pantalón en una pierna y decidió dejarlo ahí por el momento. Sintió las manos más pequeñas pero seguras de Levi alrededor de su pene, masajeándolo, estimulándolo de esa manera tan masculina y única que había echado de menos. Le devolvió las atenciones masturbándolo también, notando como los gemidos salían limpios, libres, esos que Levi por lo general escondía, evitaba, mordiéndose los labios o mordiendo las sábanas, hoy no tenían límites. Sintió que tiraba de su miembro y lo refregaba contra su entrada.

—Pará, no te quiero lastimar —dijo tratando de refrenar los deseos de empotrarlo de una buena vez.

—Aquí, dale, no me hagás esperar, ya estoy ¡ah! limpio y listo, dale, cogeme.

¿Y cómo iba a negarse a ese pedido tan presuroso? Aún así, se mojó dos dedos con su saliva para no lastimarlo, metió uno y luego el otro intentando no demorar pero tampoco apresurarse más de la cuenta. Nunca había visto a Levi tan necesitado, y si bien lo excitaba mucho, tampoco podía arrebatarse. Lo entretuvo con algunos besos jugosos mientras lo exploraba y lo expandía con sus dedos y al cabo de unos minutos sintió que ya estaba en el punto justo.

—Cogeme de una vez.

—¿Así *a pelo?

—¡Sí, sí!

Escupió en su entrada y se deslizó lenta y apretadamente a ese interior caliente y resbaladizo. Levi arqueó su espalda ante la ola de éxtasis que lo invadió desde las entrañas y le arañó la espalda en automático. Mierda, cómo había extrañado esa deliciosa sensación, hacer el amor con Eren era absolutamente genial. Relajó las caderas y dejó que su ¿novio? lo embistiera como solo él sabía hacerlo, con esos movimientos perfectos que le daban tanto placer. Resopló buscando un poco de oxígeno, mientras sentía que el cuerpo se le ponía débil.

Le gustaba esa posición, porque podía deleitarse con el rostro sudoroso y colorado de Eren, sus ojos brillantes de deseo y pasión, podía disfrutar de una vista inmejorable de su pecho, sus pectorales y hombros, sonrió sin darse cuenta, feliz de tenerlo consigo, de haberlo recuperado. Sin embargo le faltaba un poco el aire. Eren se irguió y salió de adentro suyo, entonces tiró de sus brazos para que se sentara y lo empujó para que se girara. Quedó apoyado en sus manos y piernas en la conocida posición de "perrito" y desde ahí Eren volvió a invadir su cuerpo lento y profundo. Cerró los ojos mientras se agarraba de los barrotes del respaldar de la cama de hierro, porque sentía que le faltaban fuerzas.

Eren comenzó un vaivén lento, pero a medida que se deslizaba mejor (cada tanto escupiendo en la unión para que estuviera mejor lubricado) la velocidad se incrementaba más y más, sus pieles comenzaron a chocar con violencia y Levi sentía que estaba lleno a más no poder. Cuando quiso acordar lo tenía agarrado firmemente de la cadera mientras arremetía sin descanso. Levi amaba que Eren fuera apasionado, aunque se pusiera un poco bruto a veces, sin embargo, tal vez serían los días que llevaba sin dormir muy bien, sin comer adecuadamente, la tensión y el estrés, que en cierto momento sintió que la habitación le empezaba a dar vueltas, ¿un mareo? Cerró los ojos mientras gemía descontrolado, sintiendo que en cualquier momento lo iba a hacer acabar, pero la sensación de vértigo fue peor.

Estiró una mano hacia atrás para empujar la cadera de Eren, porque no le salían las palabras, mientras sentía que se le hacía difícil respirar.

—¡E-Eren, ugh, E, E!

—¿Te gusta? ¡Claro que te gusta!

Eren le agarró la mano con la que trataba de llamar su atención y le dobló el brazo contra la espalda, jugando a hacerse el dominante, mientras Levi sentía que la vista se le ponía borrosa. Puta madre. Sintió que le palpitaba el pene, el preludio de la eyaculación, sin embargo sentía que se estaba por morir, y de una manera muy literal. Cuando abrió los ojos a su máxima posibilidad y se le empezó a oscurecer la vista, se alarmó del todo. Definitivamente estaba pasando algo muy malo, pero Eren no paraba de bombearlo con toda su fuerza.

—E-Eren... ¡ugh!

—¿Ya vas a terminar? También estoy cerca, mi amor.

—N-no, ¡ah!

 _"Muy bien",_ pensó, _"hasta aquí llegué. Me muero. Me voy a morir cogiendo, lo cual no es una mala manera de morirse, pero si un poco vergonzosa. Que horror, ya me imagino los titulares de los diarios: Murió mientras se lo cogían, y encima mi mamá va a leer eso. Voy a aparecer en Mil Maneras de Morir, bueno, supongo que hay formas peores de morirse. Y bueno... Me muero, me mue..."_. Y se desvaneció por completo.

...

Quince minutos después abrió sus ojos, aún no podía enfocar bien y se sentía amortiguado.

—¡Levi, Levi! —gritó Eren a su lado, con una cara de susto terrible—. ¡Carajo, que susto, la puta madre!

El hombre lloraba mientras lo abrazaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—No te muevas, no te muevas, ya llamé una ambulancia, van a llegar en unos minutos —la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta y Eren le echaba aire con una revista, Levi suspiró—. ¡Esperá, no te desmayes de nuevo!

—Pará, no grités, no me voy a desmayar.

—Tomá un poco de gaseosa, dale —dijo acercándole un vaso, pero el joven apenas pudo tomar dos pequeños tragos—. ¿Cómo te sentís?

—Más o menos, uf.

Lo ayudó a ponerse ropa interior y un short y al poco rato cayeron los paramédicos, le tomaron los signos vitales que ya estaban más estables, la presión y le dejaron algunas indicaciones, al parecer estaba anémico y con un poco de dieta nutritiva y reposo el asunto se iba a arreglar. Eren se quedó cuidándolo hasta el otro día que se tuvo que ir a trabajar, igual salió al mediodía y se fue a cocinarle. Levi ya estaba levantado.

—Andá a acostarte, dale, no me hagas renegar, que bastante tuve anoche, es más yo creo que perdí cinco años de vida con el susto que me hiciste pasar.

—Bueno, tampoco es que lo hice a propósito, yo te quería decir pero no me diste chance.

—¿Y quién era el que pedía que lo cogiera con tantas ganas? Bah, "pedir", más bien me exigiste.

—Así me gusta, que me obedezcas —le contestó juguetonamente y se acercó para dejar que Eren lo acunara en su pecho.

—Boludo, me asustaste. No es joda. Ahora tengo que asegurarme que te recuperes.

—Sí, voy a dejar que me cuides. Gracias.

Eren agarró su rostro entre sus manos, le besó la frente, la nariz y los labios.

—Te necesito en mi vida, Li.

—Idem.

—Y no se te ocurra morirte de nuevo mientras cogemos, por favor.

Ambos terminaron riéndose a las carcajadas, sin dudas la anécdota del la "reconciliación brutal" sería memorable.

...

Para el siguiente año nuevo aceptaron la invitación de Hange y Moblit para celebrar con ellos y un par de amigos cercanos en casa de la morocha. Durante la cena estuvieron conversando y haciendo sociales, riendo y divirtiéndose.

—¿Nunca les conté de la vez que Eren me quiso matar? —dijo Levi en el momento justo que su novio estaba tomando ponche, haciendo que se atragantara y todos se rieran a más no poder.

Eren lo miró de esa manera que decía: _"ya me las voy a cobrar en cuanto te descuides"_ , con la mirada.

—¿En serio te quiso matar? —le siguió el juego Hange, que sabía que Levi nunca soltaba una palabra al azar sino lo había meditado mucho.

—Mejor que les cuente él, contales amor —lo animó mientras le sonreía diabólicamente y lo lanzaba a las brasas.

—Ah, sí, lo maté, pero de amor, cuando le pedí que sea mi prometido —respondió Eren saliendo triunfal del atolladero y exhibiendo la alianza plateada en su dedo anular.

—¡Awww, que tierno! —dijo Sasha que estaba ya un poco *picada con tanto brindis y brindis.

Esa noche a las doce, brindaron y se besaron, felices de seguir vivitos y culeando, perdón, coleando. Su relación se fortaleció, se volvieron más unidos y decidieron evitar esas fastidiosas peleas lo máximo que pudieran, porque bien era sabido que después las reconciliaciones los iban a terminar llevando a la tumba.

Eren entendió que los celos no servían de nada, que su precioso novio solo tenía ojos para él, Levi se volvió más comunicativo y expresivo, de nada servía guardarse los sentimientos si no era capaz de hacérselos llegar a su pareja, a pesar del tropiezo supieron llevar a su favor lo aprendido. Madurar juntos era un camino interesante y divertido, siempre y cuando pudieran hacerlo juntos.

.

By Luna de Acero.-

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

*Hacerse el boludo: Hacerse el tonto. Boludo es un improperio pero cambia su significado de acuerdo al contexto en este caso se refiere a fingir que no se da cuenta.

*Vieja: Se refiere a su madre.

*Finde: Fin de semana.

*Calentarse: En este contexto se refiere a alguien que enoja muy rápido, que se sulfura.

*Birra: Cerveza.

*Pelotudo: Es un insulto, como idiota, imbécil.

*Tirar los perros: Cuando alguien te coquetea, tiene interés amoroso en uno.

*Dar bola: Prestar atención, tenerlo en cuenta.

*Pegar el ojo: Dormir.

*Tirarse el placar encima: vestirse bien, arreglarse para llamar la atención.

*Yakuza: Nombre que le dio la autora a un bar inventado para la historia.

*Quedar dado vuelta: Se refiere a ponerse ebrio.

*Pancho: Hot dog.

*Amarula: es un licor bastante costoso que tiene un sabor dulce y acaramelado, es de color beige y por lo general se lo bebe en vaso de whisky con hielo picado.

*Remera: Camiseta, polo.

*Dar paja: Pereza.

*Ya fue: Es una expresión para indicar que algo queda atrás, que ya no nos interesa.

*Sos duro: Se refiere a que es terco, que es tozudo.

*A pelo: Se refiere sin condón, al natural. Recuerden que es ficción en la vida real nunca dejen de cuidarse, los condones previenen enfermedades y en relaciones hetero embarazos.

*Picada: Estar alegre, cuando uno se achispa por el alcohol.


End file.
